Casualidad
by Tmari
Summary: que es una casualidad son hechos que no se pueden predecir. y estos hechos pueden cambiar tu vida totalmente tal como cambio la vida de Yamatto MIMATO ONESHOT MIMIXMATT


Como siempre. Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen, son de la autoría de la toei

Y son usados como protagonistas en esta historia sin fines de lucro,

Solo para divertirme a mi misma y a quienes me leen.

Casualidad

"Combinación de circunstancias que no se pueden prever ni evitar."

El rubio manejaba su auto recién había salido del trabajo, la noche había caído hace rato y solo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las 10 de la noche, claro que no era tarde. Pero considerando que un trabajo de oficina no dura más allá de las 4 de la tarde, ya era valga la redundancia muuuuy tarde. Su esposa Sora, nuevamente se enfadaría, pero que podía hacer nuevamente su jefe, hacia que el trabajo de oficina en la clínica fuera eterno y darle trabajo "extra" se le había hecho habitual, mientras que ella solo se le dedicaba a reclamar cada noche después de su trabajo.

-creo que dormiré en el sofá esta noche.

Suspiro y miro por casualidad en el medidor de gasolina quedaba poco. como ya le era habitual tener mala suerte dio gracias de haberse fijado antes de meterse a la carretera y quedar con la pana del tonto en medio de esta, llegar más tarde a casa no o más temprano no sería diferencia ya sabía lo que se venía en su casa esa noche. Giro en una esquina ya conocida para él, en busca de la gasolinera .cuando se percato de una hermosa chica de cabello castaño que caminaba por la orilla de la calle, no pudo evitar buscar los ojos de esa chica y se percato que trataba de secar sus lagrimas, quiso detenerse y preguntar que le pasaba, pero sabía que ella no le prestaría atención, así que prefirió seguir de seguro la volvería a ver o quizás le preguntaría algo cuando ella pasara frente de la gasolinera. cuando llego a esta paro el motor de su auto bajo y cuando pago, se percato que la chica que él vio no había pasado-suspiro-por el lado contrario al que vio a la chica un grupo de muchachos bulliciosos y borrachos caminaban y gritaban improperios cuando avanzaron mas y al fin salieron de su vista el rubio recordó a la chica, sin pensarlo dos veces se subió al auto y dio vuelta a la manzana para buscar a la chica, la pudo distinguir a lo lejos, sentada en un paradero de autobús, sola.

Los chicos que había visto momentos antes recién se habían percatado de ella y le habían comenzado a gritar cosas y avanzaban rápido hacia ella, pero para suerte de la chica el rubio llegaría antes que ellos, detuvo el auto teniéndolo aun encendido y bajo la ventana, los chicos casi habían llegado hasta ella, cuando él la llamo

-Mimí, disculpa por hacerte esperar, sube ¡vámonos!

La chica se volteo apenas escucho y se subió al vehículo sin pensarlo dos veces, el ahora héroe subió la ventanilla y acelero la marcha, mientras que dejaba a tras los insultos del grupo de jóvenes borrachos.

-Gracias...

la chica sonrió mirando por el retrovisor como se alejaban del lugar, se notaba que la situación la había dejado muy nerviosa, buscó en su bolso de manera desesperada una cigarrera, el chico solo sonrió al ver la forma extraña de los cigarros que ella saco

-Te molesta si fumo

-no, no te preocupes

Presiono el encendedor del automovil y cuando estuvo listo se lo ofreció, encendiéndole el cigarrillo. Continuaron sin rumbo por aproximadamente 40 minutos, hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-¿como sabes mi nombre?

-¿como...?-la miro extrañado-

-que de ¿donde me conoces?, me llamaste por mi nombre...

Ante el silencio del chico ella sonrió

-no me conoces ¿verdad?

-lo siento, te llame sin pensar... no te podía dejar sola en ese lugar con esos sujetos

Ella sonrió dulcemente ante las nobles palabras del oji azul- eres una buena persona...-guardo silencio por un momento- ...no como el-

Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, el chico saco su pañuelo y se lo paso

-gracias-lo tomo- mi nombre es Mimi..., Mimi Tachikawa

-yo soy Matt... perdón me llamo Yamatto Ishida...disculpa que te pregunte, pero porque llorabas hace un rato

-¡me viste!- exclamo sonrojada, el por su parte solo guardo silencio- estaba llorando por un tipo- su voz comenzó a entrecortarse-que cree que por rico, tiene derecho a engañarme

El chico, no tenía claro que hacer, tomo algo de aliento y le hablo

-te entiendo, pero por amor las chicas linda no deben sufrir, si quieres vengarte de el...puedes contar conmigo

Rieron por un rato, pero volvió el silencio. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos mas y Yamatto cada vez estaba más lejos de su casa, pero a él ya no le importaba

-dobla en la esquina-hablo la chica

-¿como?

-dobla en la esquina, iremos a mi casa...-sonrojada dijo-te invito una copa-una amplia sonrisa acompaño la invitación

El no dijo nada solo obedeció y manejo hasta llegar a una lujosa casa, ante la cara de asombro del ella hablo

-el tipo del que te hablaba es médico, bueno ya es dueño de una clínica...vamos entra

Ella ya había sacado sus llaves y abierto la puerta mientras que hablaba invitando a pasar al rubio, mientras el observaba la casa lujosa por donde la viera .ella se había quitado el maquillaje y ante los ojos del el ella era ahora más hermosa.

-¿que miras? -pregunto la chica animadamente-

-lo hermosa que te vez- respondió el ante la respuesta ella sonrió- no me puedo creer que el te engañe

-¿en verdad piensas eso?-se sentó e hizo ademan para que el hiciera lo mismo-

-así es

-y dime y tú tienes esposa

-se supone que si-suspiro- pero peleamos tanto que no cabemos en la casa, ella quiere el divorcio -

-entonces también estas solo

-así es-volvió a repetir

el espacio entre los dos se vio cada vez mas reducido por parte de ambos, llegando a juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso, él cual fue avanzando mas y mas, entre roses y caricias terminaron desatando sus paciones en la cama, disfrutando del contacto de sus cuerpos.

pasado un par de hora la chica se había levantado de la cama y entre sonrisas besos y coqueteos de ambos ella se había tomado el cabello y miraba al ojiazul a los ojos

-¿me acompañas?

al poco rato ya se encontraban en el auto, rumbo al bar donde estaba el esposo de ella.

el por su parte casi había olvidado todo en su vida hasta esa noche y ahora lo único que tenía en mente era a la chica que iba sentada a su lado, no sabía como había sido pero de nuevo se sentía enamorado, ella le sonreía dando a entender con sus simples gestos que el sentimiento era mutuo.

"nos detuvimos, en un lujoso bar, baje antes que ella para ayudarla a salir del auto. Caminamos tranquilamente hasta entrar, cuando apretó mi brazo para señalar a un tipo de cabello azul y gafas que por casualidades de la vida y para mi sorpresa era la que hasta ese día había sido mi esposa y el tipo mi jefe Joe Kido, en ese preciso momento estuvo todo claro el trabajo extra, las peleas con ella, ahora veía el porqué de todo... no creo que sea bueno recordar más de lo que pasaba en ese entonces...pero si les puedo contar de mi vida ahora.

le concedí su deseo y me divorcie, me vine a trabajar a la NASA en estados unidos y aquí me encontré con una personita de cabello castaño que conocí un noche cuando salía tarde del trabajo pasado las 10 de la noche, con la cual ahora no solo comparto el auto, sino que también mi vida "

FIN

N/A: espero que les gustara puse mucho empeño en esta historia dedicada a todos los que les guste el mimato, bueno y para el que no se dio cuenta este fic lo hice inspirada en la canción historias de un taxi de arjona y si les gusto comenten miercales

besos de una tmari


End file.
